


Fire Alarm

by montase96



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montase96/pseuds/montase96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of asshole cooks at 3am?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr post by iggycat: "Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU"
> 
> You're wish is my command.
> 
> I hope to start writing more soon, sorry if I do a bunch of short ones, but they're all I have the time/energy for.

BWEEE BWEEE BWEEE. BWEEE BWEEE BWEEE.

_Oh, what the fuck is this? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

The fire alarm screeched overhead as Michael rolled over to look at the alarm clock next to him. He groaned as he read the red numbers: _3:00 am_.

He laid on the bed for a few more seconds, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and staring at the ceiling. Seeing that the alarm gave no hints of stopping anytime soon, Michael swung his legs off the side of the bed, slipping his feet into slippers on the floor. He stretched and reached for the robe hanging on the knob at the end of the bed.

He grabbed the keys off the hook by the door and stepped out into the hall. Around him, other doors were opening and sleep-disturbed neighbors were emerging. Cursing God for living on the 8th floor, Michael made his way down the stairs and out the front door, swerving in and out of the other residents walking too damn slowly.

Getting the acceptable distance away, Michael turned back towards the building, looking for hints of the "fire" that drove him out of his warm bed.

_The whole place better being fucking burning if it woke me up at 3 in the god damn morning._

He saw nothing, much to his disappointment, and turned his attention instead to the others mulling about around him. It was only then that he saw his next door neighbor standing a few feet away, dressed in nothing but very tight underwear, and looking directly at him.

Michael gasped slightly and quickly turned away. _How could that idiot not have time to find some clothes?!_ He glanced back towards the guy, who was now looking away but who was wearing a cheesy smirk.

Michael growled and comforted himself by insulting the smug motherfucker in his head. _‘Oo look at me, outside in my underwear with my big nose and ruffled hair and stupid fucking grin on my face.'_ He crossed his arms and turned away, distracting himself with the fire truck that was pulling up to the building.

When the firefighters finally gave the all clear to enter the building again, Michael had forgotten all about his half-naked neighbor. The buildings residents slowly trickled inside but Michael remained outside, waiting for the crowds by the elevator to lessen.

“Hey, Love.”

Michael looked around him for the source of the pretentious sounding voice. Behind him was his neighbor, who was apparently British _(unless he’s faking it, which is totally possible)_ , and still clad in only his underwear. Michael gulped and couldn’t help glancing down.

“I’m Gavin. You live next door to me, yeah? It’s Michael?” Michael nodded quickly, looking anywhere but at him. “Oh, well, we should hang out sometime. Get a drink or something. Do you play video games?”

This was the first time Michael really acknowledged him, nodding and making eye contact. _Sure yeah, that’d be cool_.

Gavin flashed a smile, causing Michael to blush and look away again. “Alright, well I guess I’ll see you around.” He turned and made his way into the building, stopping to glance back as he opened the door and walked through. Michael could have sworn he saw a wink.

Michael let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _Did I just get asked out on a date? By a guy in his underwear??_ He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts in his head. Remembering that he had work in the morning and it was the middle of the night, he too went into the building.

Walking down the hall towards his room, he couldn’t help but glance at Gavin’s door. The fleeting thought of knocking went through his mind and he quickly dismissed it, laughing slightly at himself. _I barely know the guy, what am I thinking?_ He unlocked his door and made his way back into bed.

Staring at the ceiling once again, he smiled to himself thinking about the cute, dirty blond boy next door, who he (potentially) had a date with.

And all because of some stupid asshole trying to cook at 3am.


End file.
